nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Amanda Krueger
Amanda Krueger (a.k.a Sister Mary Helena as her name in Christ) (1907 - 1968) was a nun who worked at the Hathaway House (frequently confused with Westin Hills Asylum which wasnt built until years later). She is also the mother of the dream demon Freddy Krueger. She appeared in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors and A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child. Amanda appears as a spirit that was locked inside the infamous tower of the Hathaway House, and also the one of the few Nightmare on Elm Street characters that could defeat and control Freddy. Biography Mary Helena was born in Springwood, Ohio on October, 1907 Becoming A Nun In 1940 at the age of 18, she worked as a nun at The Hathaway House (Also known as Westin Hills Asylum). Her named was Sister Mary Helena as her Christ but she changed it to Amanda Krueger. On December Night, 1941 (just a few days before Christmas), Amanda was accidentally locked in the tower when the guards hurries to go home to their families, she was left alone with the crazy inmates for several days and she was brutally beaten and raped. When she was finally found, she was barely alive and pregnant. Nine months later on September, 1942; Amanda gave birth to a boy named Fred Krueger (The Bastard Son of 100 Maniacs). Shortly after, Freddy was adopted to Mr. Underwood, an abusive, alcoholic adoptive father. Amanda Krueger followed her son's trial after he was arrested for the murders of several neighborhood children. Freddy was released on a technicality and Amanda was so distraught that she committed suicide shortly after she heard the news. Amanda's body was never found. The tower where she hung herself was sealed and that wing of the hospital closed. A head stone was placed in the Springwood cemetery for "Sister Mary Helena". However it was merely a memorial marker as no body was ever buried there. 'Later Story' Amanda Krueger returned twice, in spirit form, to help those that were fighting her son. Her first appearance was in Dream Warriors. Amanda appeared as an old nun going by her name Sister Mary Helena, trying to help doctor Neil Gordon save the last Elm Street children. At the end Neil found her grave site and learned Freddy's mother had been helping them. The second time was in The Dream Child. After his defeat in the The Dream Master, Freddy used Amanda to give birth to him again in the dream world. Upon his return, he remained afraid of his mother's power and tried to keep her sealed away. Alice Johnson, the heroine of the film, needed to find Amanda's resting place so that this power could be used in the fight. She didn't have enough time to search, so she had a friend try and find the body. The body was found and Amanda's spirit was freed just in time to help Alice defeat Freddy. After his defeat, Freddy was left in his infant form, which Amanda then absorbed back into her. Eventually he escaped, continuing his reign of terror in Freddy's Dead. Trivia *Amanda Krueger is the only character who's spirit appears to roam from both the physical and the dream world. *Though it doesn't stay long, Amanda is the only one who's been strong enough to hold Freddy at bay. So much so, he might actually fear his mother's strength. *Amanda is also the only Nightmare character who's spirit has been able to aid the heroes without Freddy doing harm to her. See Also Category:Female characters Category:Freddy Krueger Category:'Dream Warriors' characters Category:'The Dream Child' characters Category:Mothers